Learning to deal
by dit-c-gurl
Summary: Sarah is engaged. Content and strong she thought she could deal with anything. Until a certain Goblin King was invited back. Unfortunately he's not finished with her. Rating will increase later.
1. Meetings

**Hey just letting everyone know that I do not in any way own the labyrinth or any of its characters. I'm just playing with them! Wish I could play with Jareth hehe.**

**This is my first laby fic so please tell me what you think! I'm knew to this stuff so let me know how I'm doing and if you think I should continue. Thanks guys and happy reading!**

**Meetings**

'I can't believe it Jake. Every single time you swear to me you've changed and I actually believe you.' Sarah said softly as they walked into the house.

Her fiancé Jake stepped close to her, cradling her face in his large hands. 'I'm sorry darling I was just trying to protect you.'

Sarah wrenched her head out of his hands and stepped back, emerald eyes shooting sparks at him. 'That's just it Jake! I don't need to be protected! In case you hadn't noticed I can look after myself.'

Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her close. 'How can you say that when he had his fucking hands all over you Sarah?' She flinched-both at his words and his hold on her arm. 'Let me go Jake.' She said quietly.

He sighed and stepped away, running his hand through his dark hair furiously. They had gone to a cocktail party at a prospective client's house and the client, being incredibly drunk and finding Sarah alone in the kitchen, had tried to put his hands down her dress. She had been in the process of fending him off when Jake had walked in and promptly broken the guys' nose.

Jake loved Sarah. Something about her made men want to protect her and from the moment he met her on her first day of college he had been captivated. She had turned to him with wide green eyes and asked for directions to her first lecture as she'd misplaced her map. He had walked her to class that day and the next, and eventually when they had both graduated he had asked her to marry him. He could still remember his heart skipping a beat as her eyes filled with happy tears and she said yes.

Jake had soon learned that she wouldn't be sheltered from life. He had been brought up with the belief that women needed to be kept safe from all the sicko's out there. She had been brought up to stand on her own two feet and now had both a degree in law and a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. He loved her independence but every time he tried to keep her safe she blew up at him.

'Sarah, baby I'm sorry.' He tried again. She snorted. 'You say that all the time Jake but you never change! I don't need to be rescued every time something goes wrong! Why can't you let me look after myself? You just lost a potential client and made yourself, not to mention me, look like a complete idiot.' Jake sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew what was coming next.

'I love you Jake, really I do. But I can't marry someone who smothers me! You make me feel like I have to be some damsel in distress before you'll love me unconditionally!' Tears were running down her face now and he just wanted to wipe them away and make it all better. 'I'm nearly 26 years old and you treat me like I'm made of glass and I just can't take it anymore. Don't call me. I think we need a break.'

'Don't do this Sarah. You step out that door and I'm not taking you back.' She shook her head and backed away, rubbing furiously at her eyes and smearing her makeup in the process. 'That's your choice then Jake but I can't be around you right now.' She walked out, out of his house, and out of his life and he picked up the nearest object, a crystal vase and threw it against the wall.'

Sitting down, Jake put his head in his hands. 'Shit.' Was all he said. They always did this. They fought, she walked out, and he convinced her to come back. But this time it didn't look like she was coming back and he felt like his heart was breaking.

He walked into the kitchen and frowned when he saw Sarah's purse on the bench. He couldn't be bothered seeing her right now. He made himself a coffee and was just about to take it into the living room when he noticed a small red book next to Sarah's purse.

'I'm sure this wasn't here before.' He muttered before opening it. He scanned the page. It looked like something Sarah used to read before she graduated. After graduatoin she had focussed on work and Jake and lost her passion for fantasy. He snorted as he read a particular line in the book. 'How appropriate. I actually wish the goblins would take Sarah away at the moment.'

He was interrupted by the opening of the front door. Sarah walked in, eyes red and face blotchy. 'Forgot my bag.' She muttered before focusing on the book. Her mouth dropped and her eyes showed true fear as she backed away from him. 'Where-where did you get that book?' She shrieked frantically.

'It was sitting here beside your bag I figured you must have left it here.' Sarah had paled and was trembling. 'Tell me you didn't read any words from that book.' Jakes face reddened and she knew instantly what he had happened. 'Oh my god what have you done?' Jake pulled her into his arms. 'Baby calm down everything's ok…' He started, but was interrupted by an amused, aristocratic voice coming from behind him.

'Yes _baby_ calm down. Everything's definitely _ok.' _Sarah tensed as Jake turned around furiously. 'Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?'

The Goblin King smirked. Ignoring Jake he turned to Sarah. 'There's no need to look so frightened my love. After all you escaped our last meeting in one piece did you not?'

**So what did everyone think? Let me know plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all your reviews and input. I've decided to continue this story but some constructive criticism would be much appreciated!**

**I've upped the rating thanks to a very helpful reviewer so without further ado: **

_**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**_

**The game begins.**

_The Goblin King smirked. Ignoring Jake he turned to Sarah. 'There's no need to look so frightened my love. After all you escaped our last meeting in one piece did you not?'_

Sarah couldn't breathe. She felt like someone was sitting on her chest. 'You can't be here!' She managed to choke out, only to see the Goblin kings mouth curl up into a wicked grin.

'Ah but I can little Sarah. You see your precious _fiancé _wished for the goblins to come and take you away. And as I am the Goblin King, I am perfectly within my rights to be here.'

Sarah studied him from beneath lowered lashes. He was dressed imposingly in black, just as he had been when she had first met him. He was no less terrifying then he had been nearly ten years ago, and she trembled with the thought of what was going to happen next.

Jakes face went from white to red to purple. 'Goblin King? Is this one of your old theatre friends Sarah? Because I am really not in the mood.'

Sarah grabbed his hands and turned him to face her. 'He's going to take me away.' She said quickly, voice shaking as she fought for control. 'You're going to run the labyrinth. Find a dwarf named Hoggle and tell him you know me- he'll help you. You have to solve the labyrinth in 13 hours or Jareth will turn me into a Goblin.'

Jareth laughed. 'A goblin? Still taking things for granted I see. Why would I turn such beauty into a brainless goblin when I can have the only mortal to ever defeat me aware of the power I hold over her?'

Sarah paled. 'I'm pretty sure I'd rather be a goblin.' She spat furiously.

He studied her slowly, gaze rising from her feet, up her long dress and pausing at her cleavage. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes angrily. 'Ah there's that fire. I was wondering if you had completely lost your spark my love.'

'My love?' Jake hissed. 'How do you know my fiancé?' Narrowing his eyes in annoyance Jareth turned to face him. 'That's a story for another time, boy. However I'm sure we'll have lots of time to get to know each other. Now Sarah would you step this way please.' He said, holding out a hand.

It wasn't a request it was a command. And Sarah wasn't stupid enough to not be able to tell the difference. Panicking, she grabbed Jakes hand.

'Jake I'm so sorry I never told you about the book. If I had trusted you to believe me this never would have happened.' Her eyes filled with tears and he took her in his arms.

'Shhh baby its gonna be ok.' Sarah pulled away slightly and laughed hollowly. 'No Jake it's really not. Please no matter what happens know that I love you.' She pulled his head close and kissed him frantically, savouring what would probably be the last time she would ever get to see him.

Jareth strode towards them; face a mask but rage glittering in his eyes. 'Sarah unless you want to forfeit the game I suggest you release this _boy_ and come with me NOW.'

Jake stepped in front of her protectively. 'She's not going anywhere with you, you freak.' Seeing the dangerous look in Jareths eyes Sarah knew she had to intervene, if only to keep Jake safe.

'Jake I have to go but you can save me ok? Just solve the labyrinth and we can come home together.' His grip tightened to near bruising strength and she winced unconsciously.

Jareth ripped her from Jakes arms and sneered down at the mortal man. With a wave of his hand they were all standing at the entrance to the labyrinth. Another wave of his hand showed a familiar looking clock. 'You have thirteen hours to reach the castle at the centre of the labyrinth or Sarah is mine…forever.' He told Jake. In the blink of an eye, both Sarah and the Goblin king were gone.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth reappeared in the thrown room. Realising she was clutching onto his shirt she released it quickly and backed away wearily. Looking around she noticed that the throne room was nowhere near the pigsty it had been last time she was here. In fact it was positively immaculate. Marble floors polished to a mirror like shine, huge chandeliers and royal blue drapes made the room unrecognisable when compared to the former room. It was no longer inhabited by goblins, and instead of looking like a rubbish dump, now it looked well… royal.

'Yes Sarah things have certainly changed around here.' He breathed into her ear and she jumped at his close proximity. Another blink of her eyes had him lounging across his throne. He waved a hand and a large mirror appeared hanging from one of the throne room's walls. It showed Jake, trying to climb the gates to the labyrinth.

Jareth chuckled. 'Well it doesn't look like he's going to get far. Perhaps you would like to make yourself comfortable my love?' He gestured to his lap and she glared at him furiously. 'Jakes going to get me out of here and I'm never going to see your sorry excuse for a face again.' She told him defiantly. He smirked at that. 'Well we shall see won't we dearest?'

* * *

Jake was making no progress whatsoever. He had gotten over the fact that he was in a place that didn't look like earth and that his fiancé had been kidnapped by a powerful king hell bent on revenge. Now he was furiously trying to get through the damn gates and save Sarah. The gates were impossible to climb though and anytime he got more then halfway up he was thrown off them by some magical force.

Spotting a short looking man a few metres away he decided to bite the bullet and ask for help. As he walked closer he noticed that the man was spraying fairies with what looked like poison. 'Why are you killing fairies?' He asked the man, who turned around. Jake immediately noticed that he was unlike any man he had ever seen on earth and wondered if this could be Hoggle.

'Because they're damn pests that's why!' The man raged. 'Every time I think I cleared this area they pop up again worse then ever!' Jake nodded his head absently.

'Are you by any chance named Hoggle?' The dwarf paused and looked at Jake wearily. 'Why who's askin?' Jake felt the first surge of hope he had had since he stepped foot in this place.

'I'm Jake-Sarah told me you would help me reach the centre of the labyrinth.' Hoggles face lit up. 'You know Sarah? Why I ain't heard from that little missy for years! Wouldn't mind seeing her again. We was friends you know.'

Jake smiled encouragingly. 'Well I'm engaged to marry Sarah but the King of this land kidnapped her and is making me solve the labyrinth to get her back.'

Hoggle frowned. 'That don't sound right. Jareth is a rat, but he can't take anyone unless they are wished away.' A light blush spread over Jakes cheeks. 'Well yeah I guess I kinda did that. But I didn't mean to!'

The dwarf chuckled. 'You mortals never mean to do anything. If you thought about the effect of the words you were saying I'd never have met any humans ever.'

Jake frowned. 'Well that's great but I really need to save Sarah so will you help me?

Hoggle scuffed his feet. 'I dunno-Jareth might send me to the bog if I help another mortal! But I suppose it is Sarah and I don't want her to get turned into a goblin.'

He quickly showed Jake how to enter the labyrinth and they were on their way.

* * *

Sarah was sitting in the throne room, watching Jake and Hoggle in the mirror while Jareth was sitting on his throne gazing into one of his crystal balls.

'Huh!' Sarah said suddenly, causing Jareth to look up amusedly. 'Jakes already in your stupid labyrinth. I'll be out of here in no time.'

Jareth glided of his throne like a panther, stalking towards Sarah and pulling her up and into his arms. 'Well that true little Sarah, but we both know the real challenges are inside the labyrinths walls.'

She struggled to get away from him but his arms were like steel. He leaned in close and murmured in her ear, his breath on her skin making her shiver. Jareth was well aware of the effect his closeness had on her and smiled against her neck.

'You know I find it rather ironic that after all your little arguments your fiancé is now rescuing you-just like he always wanted. How do you know he wasn't aware of the consequences of his words before he said them darling?'

Sarahs jaw dropped and she wrestled herself from his arms.

'You bastard. You've been watching me the whole time haven't you?' She drew back her fist which was quickly caught and held in his bruising grip, the strength of his hand bringing tears to her eyes. Jareth smirked and drew her close again. 'Why yes love I have. You see I always knew you would be coming back to me and I figured it would be best if I knew a little about you before you returned.'

**Well what did everyone think? Let me know please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people thanks for all the awesome reviews! Thank you to the reviewer who drew my attention to the spelling. It seems you can't trust those bloody spell checks! It actually changes it automatically sometimes which is not cool. **

**Its good to have some constructive criticism so please keep reviewing. **

'_You bastard. You've been watching me the whole time haven't you?' She drew back her fist which was quickly caught and held in his bruising grip, the strength of his hand bringing tears to her eyes. Jareth smirked and drew her close again. 'Why yes love I have. You see I always knew you would be coming back to me and I figured it would be best if I knew a little about you before you returned.'_

Sarah was speechless. She struggled to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let her. 'You should never raise your hand to a King Sarah. Didn't all those fantasy novels at least teach you that much?'

Sarah ignored him. 'How long have you been watching me?' She asked shakily.

Jareth threw back his head and laughed. 'Why ever since you left the labyrinth my dear.' He knew he shouldn't be telling her this but it felt so good to mess with her head.

'Don't you mean ever since I defeated your stupid maze Goblin King?'

Mismatched eyes narrowed furiously. 'You will call me Jareth unless we are in the presence of other company.' He told her coldly.

Sarah smirked. 'Luckily for me I'll be going home soon so that rule won't really apply for long.' She said.

Jareth released her and stepped back. 'Choose denial if you will Sarah. However I believe you require some rest right now.' He told her as he looked her up and down.

Sarah's hair had come down from what had been an elaborate up-do and her long black dress looked like it had seen better days. Eye makeup was smeared under her eyes and her face was tear-streaked. She was wavering unsteadily on her feet and looked like she was ready to fall asleep where she stood.

'No way.' She told him immediately. 'I'm not going anywhere. I know exactly what you're planning Goblin King.' His eyes blazed at the use of his title but he waited for her to continue. 'I go to sleep while you terrorise my fiancé. You break the rules somehow, and I wake up and get told that Jake lost and I have to stay here. So thanks for the offer but I'm good.'

With that she turned her back on him and sat down to watch Jake and Hoggle in the mirror. Jareth watched her for a full minute before grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet. 'I believe I ordered you to call me Jareth.' He told her dangerously. 'And staying awake is not an option dear Sarah. I will reorder time for you _once again_ so that only an hour will pass for anyone in the labyrinth while you can sleep as much as you like.'

Sarah studied him as she considered his offer-no _order_. She was exhausted. The party had finished around midnight and then she had fought with Jake. She had been on an emotional rollercoaster all night and could really use a nap. Yet how did she know the Goblin King would keep his word?

'While I appreciate the offer I'm really not tired.' She told him sweetly and turned to sit down again. Jareths eyes filled with rage and he grabbed her by the hair and turned her to face him. She winced, raising a hand to fend him off and he let her go as he got a glimpse of the pain in her eyes.

'So stubborn Sarah. However you really do not have a choice.' He waved his hand and she felt her legs collapse under her. She blinked her eyes and struggled to stay awake. 'Don't fight it love. I give you my word that I will let you watch the rest of your fiancés time in the labyrinth.' Jareth caught her before she could hit the ground and she was fast asleep by the time he had lifted her in his arms.

He took her to the Queens chambers and lay her down on the huge bed. Placing her under the blankets he brushed back a lock of hair off her forehead. Jareth used this moment of peace to study her openly.

The years had been good to Sarah. She no longer had the look of one struggling between childhood and adulthood and was now most definitely a women. Long, black lashes framed the most striking eyes he had ever seen on a mortal. Her skin was pale and clear, but held a natural blush along her cheekbones. Jareth was pleased to see that she hadn't cut her hair and it was still as long and beautiful as always. Her figure had filled out nicely, he observed. Her sport kept her fit and lean while she still had womanly curves.

Stepping back he grinned to himself as he thought about what was going to happen next.

* * *

Jake was completely and utterly lost. He had fallen into some hole a while back and Hoggle had shown him how to get out. Now he was wandering down a long tunnel. Hoggle had filled him in on Sarahs trip here before although it had taken him a while to convince Jake that she had really wished away Toby. 'But she loves that kid!' He had protested angrily.

'Aye but Sarah didn't realise that until after she had wished him away.' The dwarf had told him wisely.

Jake was currently filling Hoggle in on everything Sarah had accomplished while she had been away.

'She's really smart.' He told him. 'And she can fight better then most men I know! We were planning to get married at Christmas…' He trailed off sadly. Jake still couldn't believe Sarah was with that evil man. His urge to protect her was so strong that he didn't know what to do now that she was out of his sight.

Suddenly a voice startled him into taking a step back.

'Yes she is quite the catch isn't she? I think she will fit in rather well in my castle.'

Jake rolled his eyes as he realised who it was. 'Where is she? If you've hurt her I swear to god-' Mocking laughter cut off his tirade.

The Goblin King appeared in all his glory. Startled, Jake took a step back. Jareth raised an eyebrow. 'You'll what? Shout at me?'

He turned to Hoggle. 'Tut tut Hogwart. I'm rather surprised to see you defying me again. I let you off ten years ago but don't think you will be as lucky this time Hogbreath.'

Hoggle trembled and hid behind Jake. 'Why are you doing this?' Jake asked him. 'You such a sore loser that you felt the need to ruin Sarahs life again?'

Jareth paled with rage. 'Did you ever wonder, _boy, _why Sarah never told you about me? Given her reaction when she saw me I would hardly think it is because I am an insignificant part of her teenage years. Perhaps it is the exact opposite hmmm?'

Jareth leaned close to him, aware that he was very intimidating when he was angry.

'I think I have been in her thoughts every single day for the last ten years. Tell me…did she ever look at you like she didn't see you? Ever seem distracted when you kissed her? Because here's what I think: Sarah thought of me every time she looked at you. I was the one man who she could have had but was too scared to take the chance. I was with you through Sarah every minute of every day.'

He laughed loudly, and the sound startled both Jake and Hoggle.

'How do you know that she wasn't thinking of me every time you made love? Because I think she was imagining my hands touching her, my lips kissing her, my body pleasuring her. And I think the minute you saw the expression on her face when she laid eyes on me again you knew this. And that's why you are so desperate to get her back.'

And with that the Goblin King disappeared, leaving a very shaken and confused Jake behind.

**So any comments, criticism, questions? Let me know guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long guys. I've had exams and they suck! Hopefully I'll have another update ready soon…as long as I get a few reviews!**

**Still don't own em!**

Sarah opened her eyes slowly and stretched sleepily and then gazed around the room. Bolting upright she opened her mouth in surprise. 'That bastard.' She murmured softly.

He had obviously put some kind of spell on her to make her sleep. She got out of bed and looked at her surrounding wearily. The bed she had been lying in looked almost too good to resist and she felt the need to get in again. Shaking it off she noticed that the sheets were a brilliant white and the blankets looked like clouds. The room was done in soft blue and white tones with wood trimmings and was absolutely exquisite.

Looking down at herself, Sarah was relieved to see she was still in the black dress that she had worn that night. She walked towards an impressive looking closet and threw open the large wooden doors. It was a walk in closet filled with copies of all the clothes she owned aboveground. She checked her favourite jeans and gasped when she realised they were no longer a bit worn and scruffy but as good as new. Throwing on some jeans and an oversized sweatshirt she found some sneakers and decided to explore the bathroom.

The bathroom was situated next to the closet and the door was slightly larger. Walking in, she raised an eyebrow as she took in the surroundings. 'Such extravagance.' She muttered aloud. Although, Sarah thought bitterly, what had she expected of the King?

The bathroom was also done in soft blues but instead of white, the trimmings were silver. There was a huge shower that she was longing for, a large basin and mirror, and a gigantic Jacuzzi sized tub. The bathroom was stocked with fragrances, bubble baths, everything a girl could want to relax.

Stepping over to the mirror she smirked when she saw the state she was in. She frowned, looking around the room.

'A facecloth would be really handy right about now.' She said, and took a surprised step back when one appeared on the vanity bench. Choosing to ignore the possibility that the room was alive, or worse, that Jareth was watching her, she scrubbed her face clean and fixed her hair, pulling it into a ponytail.

Leaving the bathroom she walked into the bedroom and tried the one other door that she was sure led outside. It was locked. Fighting down a rising feeling of claustrophobia she kicked the door, hard. Banging her fists against it she fought back tears. She needed to see how Jake was doing. Throwing back her head, Sarah did the only logical thing and screamed.

'JARETH!'

Sarah heard a low chuckling sound behind her and spun around. She was surprised to see how much younger and alive Jareth looked when he smiled. He looked almost…human.

'You dirty cheat you used your magic on me!'

Jareth shrugged. 'I personally think you need to rest some more but as I can see you are against the idea I will let it go for now.'

He frowned taking in her appearance. 'I have to warn you, when you are here for good you will not be wearing such barbaric clothes.'

Sarah spluttered with indignation. Barbaric? This from the guy wearing tights?

'I won't be here for good sorry buddy.' She said furiously. 'Now if you don't mind I would like to see how my _fiancé _is doing.'

Jareths eyes darkened at the mention that she was engaged to that moron. Oh well she wouldn't be for long.

He pointed to a large mirror situated beside the window. 'Ask and it will show you.' He said amusedly.

'Has it really only been an hour?' Sarah asked tentatively.

Jareths face became a mask of rage. 'I gave you my word did I not?' He said icily. With that he disappeared, leaving Sarah to wait, and see what her fate would be.

* * *

Five hours later Sarah was bored. It was interesting to see Hoggle and Jake get on, but she wished Jake would stop singing her praises and focus on the maze. He had passed many opportunities to get closer to the castle but had been too distracted to make the right decision. It had now been eight hours and there were five left, providing Jareth didn't decide to cheat Jake out of some time.

Jareth suddenly appeared next to her on the bed, smirking as she gave a startled yelp and nearly fell onto the floor. 'A little warning would be good.' She said grumpily. 'Not that I'm complaining, but why haven't you been making Jakes life hell for the last five hours like you did to me?'

Jareth frowned, pretending to think it over. 'Because, dear Sarah, I knew that there was a possibility that you could win. Your precious _fiancé_ really has no chance.'

Sarah gaped at him. Surely Jake was going to get her out of here. Ok so he wasn't as fast as her but he was doing pretty well! There was no reason to suggest that he wouldn't be able to save her unless… 'What are you planning Goblin King?'

Jareths face became blank, grabbing her shoulders he pressed her down onto the bed and straddled her. Leaning down so she could feel his desire he felt her shiver beneath him. Sarah struggled, trying to push him off but to no avail. She quickly wore herself out as he held onto her hands, preventing her from hitting or scratching him.

Reaching a hand up underneath her sweatshirt, Jareth caressed her flat stomach as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. 'My name is Jareth.' He hissed softly, as his hand moved further up. His hot breath on her ear made Sarah feel things she shouldn't feel and she began to fight him again. He easily held her still. 'Because of that little slip of the tongue I think I may have to remove the mirror from this room. I'll see you in just less than five hours darling.' He kissed her neck softly, running a hand just under her breasts before he was gone.

Sitting up, Sarah took a shuddering breath before looking at the spot where the mirror had been. True to his word it was gone. She took another look at the space it should have been in and promptly burst into tears.

**So there you go. Let me know what you think. It'd be interesting to hear what you guys think should happen next!! Sorry if there are a few mistakes or errors-I wasn't wearing my glasses when I typed this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews it really means a lot to me. This chapter was really hard to write for a number of reasons but I hope you all enjoy!**

_Sitting up, Sarah took a shuddering breath before looking at the spot where the mirror had been. True to his word it was gone. She took another look at the space it should have been in and promptly burst into tears. _

Jareth ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he watched Sarah cry. He didn't want her to see him as such a tyrant so soon into her arrival but he knew that to return the mirror would be seen as a sign of weakness that she would surely take advantage of.

He summoned a crystal and viewed Jakes progress. Cruel lips turned slowly upwards into a malicious grin as he realised the fool had gotten himself into yet another oubliette. Jareth allowed himself the luxury of a maniacal laugh before disappearing to ensure Sarah's visit would be a long one.

* * *

Jake was frantically feeling around the hole for an exit. He had been walking slightly ahead of Hoggle and had felt the earth cave in below his feet. He had tried yelling for the dwarf but obviously he couldn't hear him. 'Shit.' Jake said loudly as he bumped his head on a ledge sticking out from the wall. Wait…a ledge? Feeling his way along it he reached into the far corner where there was a tiny piece of string. Using his finger and thumbnail, he pulled it and laughed out loud with happiness when the wall began to move.

* * *

'Ahhh Hoddle. Now what am I going to do with you hmmm? A traitor and a coward? Such a useless combination don't you think?'

Hoggle flinched as he heard Jareths mocking voice behind him. Turning around, he faced the King, who was lounging regally against a large boulder.

'Y-y-your maj-j-jesty.' He stuttered, alarmed. Jareth smirked, quite amused by the dwarfs antics.

'I do believe that Sarah will forget you again if this _boy_ wins. After all she forgot you last time didn't she? I'm sure once Sarah gets married and has children she will be far too busy to consider playing with her old _friends_ won't she?´

He could see the dwarfs' brain processing this and mentally sneered. Really it was all too easy.

'I don't care!' Hoggle shouted suddenly, causing Jareth to raise an eyebrow. 'Even if she doesn't see us at least she'll know I helped her!'

Smiling coldly, Jareth stalked over to the dwarf who shrank back against a tree. Sinking down to his eye level he began to speak very slowly and precisely.

'Let me explain something to you, you foul smelling cretin. Jake is going to lose. The only question is how. Sarah will be my wife, and if you ever want to see her again, you will do exactly what I say.'

Hoggle thought about this. He had no doubt that if the king really wanted Jake to lose then he would make sure it happened. He also knew that the king wanted Sarah for himself.

'If I do what you say do I get to see her whenever I want?' He asked timidly.

Jareth laughed. 'You may see her once a week and I won't tell her that you played a part in her being trapped here forever.'

Hoggle shook at the idea of Sarah finding out that he helped her enemy. He had no doubt that if she was betrayed; Sarah would never forgive whoever broke her trust.

'Ok Jareth we have a deal.' Hoggle said determinedly. It would be fun having Sarah in the underground.

Jareth chuckled. 'Good. Now here's what I want you to do…'

* * *

Sarah was sick of lying around. Surely there had to be some way out of this room. She began hunting around for something she could use to unlock the door.

Walking over to the vanity, she was stunned when she began looking through the drawers. Jewellery of every kind beckoned to her.

She took a moment to just look at it. All the pieces were expensive looking but still elegant. Silver and gold covered in diamonds and every other kind of jewel she could think of.

Opening another drawer she gasped at what she found. Tiaras and other headpieces glittered enticingly and she felt a sudden urge to try some of them on.

She snorted, imagining the satisfaction on Jareths face if he spotted her playing dress-up. Leaving the vanity, she headed for the bathroom.

Wondering if maybe it only worked for things you could only get in a bathroom, Sarah crossed her fingers as she said 'I would really, really like a screwdriver.'

For a second nothing happened, and then a screwdriver appeared in her hand. It was not a very nice screwdriver, in fact it was rusty and looked like it had seen better days, but surely she could use it to escape the godforsaken room.

After ten minutes of wriggling the screwdriver around in the old fashioned lock, the door finally opened. 'About time.' Sarah muttered as she opened the door.

Walking out of the room she was stunned to find herself not in a hallway as she expected, but in a large bedroom. Looking around she took in the black sheets, dark red drapes, and dark walls and carpet before slowly backing out of the room. 'Oh crap it's HIS room.' That was when she noticed the mirror.

'Oh my god.' She said as she walked to it. She saw Jake trapped in the oubliette, and sat down to watch, completely losing track of time.

* * *

Jareth watched Sarah from the safety of his bed. He was invisible to her at the moment, but wouldn't be for long. He watched the tears run down her face as she saw Hoggle lead Jake back to the beginning and then leave him there. She began to sob as she watched Jake begin to cry and scream her name, and Jareth had to hold back a chuckle as she vowed revenge on the dwarf.

Although he knew he should probably be annoyed that she had escaped into his rooms, he couldn't bring himself to care. Because she had done so, she would want nothing to do with Hoggle, and he would not be taking up any of her time. Plus he had not broken his word to the dwarf as he himself had not told her of the dwarfs' treachery.

He began to feel irritated as he watched her cry. There were many things he had envisioned her doing inside his rooms and he couldn't say crying was one of them.

Appearing behind her he took her into his arms. She immediately began fighting him and he held her still. 'Shhh Sarah.' He whispered gently. 'There's still time kitten.' Jareth didn't know why he was giving her false hope when he knew full well that she would not be leaving, but he couldn't stand seeing her so upset. He mentally rolled his eyes-when had he become so soft?

Sarah was aware of his arms around her and began to struggle wildly. She would not allow him to comfort her- not when he had put her in this place. Eventually he let her go and they just looked at each other, her sniffing and hiccupping, and him just sitting calmly, watching her. 'How much time is left?' Sarah asked him once she had composed herself.

Jareth sighed. 'Three hours Sarah.' He watched her face pale and immediately wanted to hit something. Why couldn't she just accept that she was here forever? Why did she hate him so much?

'Perhaps you would like to go back to your rooms now love?' He asked, raising an eyebrow at the screwdriver beside the door. Gods knew how she had gotten her hands on something like that in her rooms.

She nodded sulkily and Jareth had to fight the urge to kiss that pout off her lips. He didn't understand the attraction he felt for this mortal woman. Yes she was beautiful- never more than now with her emerald eyes full of sorrow and her luscious mouth pouting so prettily. But Jareth knew many beautiful women-and had taken many of them to bed over the years while waiting for Sarah to return.

Her beauty didn't explain why he was so entranced with her. Perhaps it was because of her defiance-no one else dared to defy him. In fact he found all fae women boring and obnoxious after being near Sarah who felt every emotion so thoroughly.

She was too untamed for the courts he knew, and he would have to teach her to respect and obey him-which would no doubt be entertaining.

While Jareth didn't understand why he wanted her- why he would do anything to ensure she stayed with him, he knew that no one else made him feel completely alive. Every single breath he took in her presence had new life, and for this reason he would never let her go.

After Jareth escorted Sarah to her rooms, he watched Jake in the mirror. Why him? He wondered angrily. Why was she so fascinated with this mortal _boy_ who could never hope to have even the power Jareth held in his little finger? It should be him who Sarah was in love with. Jareth smiled at that. He had eternity, eventually Sarah would submit to him. And it would be long overdue.

* * *

Sarah woke to being gently shaken by the Goblin King. She frowned and sat up, looking round confusedly. Her eyes widened as she realised she had fallen asleep and she looked at Jareth questioningly. 'It's over Sarah. Jake lost and now you must stay here with me forever.'

Sarah gaped at him. On some level she had been expecting this but it still came as a brutal shock to her ever hopeful mind. She felt her eyes fill with tears and her chest constricted painfully as she fought to breathe. She was here for the rest of her life. She would never marry Jake, have a career or make a family. And it was all because of Jareth.

She raised her face to Jareths' and he nearly flinched at the wounded look in her eyes. He swallowed the feeling of guilt. It had to be done. Now she would never leave, and he would always have her near him.

Sarah choked back a sob, and her eyes pleaded with Jareth. 'Please can I say goodbye?' Jareth realised this was probably the only time he would ever hear her ask him for anything, and knew he could not refuse her request. 'Of course.' He said briskly, and grabbing her arm he transported her to the throne room.

Sarah almost broke down when she saw Jake. He ran forward and the two clashed in a frightened embrace. 'I'm sorry.' They both said at the same time, tears running down their faces. Jareth stepped forward. 'I can make him forget you Sarah. He would go on to have a perfectly normal life.'

That one sentence felt like a knife in her heart to Sarah. Jake deserved to find someone else, marry and have a family. She didn't want him to suffer and feel guilty for the rest of his life. But the thought of being forgotten by the one man she had ever loved made her want to die.

Jake tightened his grip on her. 'No.' was all he said. 'I can tell you're thinking about it and I won't allow it.' Sarah trembled with the realisation that this was probably the hardest decision she would ever have to make. 'Jake I love you so much-' she started.

'Don't Sarah. Don't do it, please. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I would rather remember the good and bad times and know that I loved an angel, and that she loved me too, then never know that I was truly loved- and in love with the most amazing women I have ever met.

Don't let me forget you Sarah. It's my decision to make and I want to remember every smile, tear, laugh, fight that we ever shared.'

She sobbed. Broke down and held onto him like he was air and she was drowning. 'It's' she gasped 'not fair!'

Jareth felt a hand clench around his heart as he watched how much the two truly loved each other. He was destroying her life and he knew it, yet he could not, would not ever let her go.

Sarah stepped back, brushing tears from her face. 'I want you to have a good, happy life. I want you to make lots of babies with a beautiful woman, and I want you to grow old and live every day like it's your last. I don't want you to mourn for something that will never return Jake. The one thing I can give you now is obliviousness and staying here will be so much easier if I know that you are happy.'

She walked forward, captured his lips in a passionate kiss, kissing him like she was ready to make the babies they would never get to have. Jake was the first to pull away, brushing her hair behind her ear and kissing her gently on the forehead. 'I love you sweetheart.' He told her softly. Sarah nodded her head. 'I know. I'll never ever forget you Jake.'

She stepped back, ignoring the dangerous look in Jareths eyes after the tender moment he had just witnessed. She looked at Jareth, refusing to look again at the love she was being forced to lose. 'Send him home please.' She whispered. Jareth snapped his fingers and it was done.

Sarah fell to the floor, crying like a baby. Jareth picked her up, transported her to her bedroom and dumped her on the bed. 'I suggest you get some sleep.' He said coldly, before disappearing.

**So what did everyone think? Click that lil box and let me know please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long guys! It was actually meant to be the first half of a chapter but I got really busy and it sort of just stayed on my computer for ages so I figured I may as well just add it in and wait for some ideas to come to me!

As always thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really means alot to me to hear everyones opinions and its the one reason I'm bothering to continue!

* * *

Jareth frowned down at the paperwork in front of him. He had been trying to concentrate for the last three hours but instead of the paper he could only see Sarah's eyes, silently pleading for him to let her go. He looked up and into the mirror he had transported into his study. She was still crying. Jareths frown deepened-she would make herself sick at this rate.

He was startled by a tap on his door and told them to enter. Aiden, his chief advisor walked slowly in, his eyebrows rising as he looked into the mirror. 'So this is the girl?' He asked disdainfully.

Jareth shot him an icy look. 'Watch your tone Aiden.'

His advisor snorted. 'With all due respect Jareth, you have broken numerous rules bringing her here and I don't think the council is going to look away this time…' Jareth silenced him with a look.

'What I do is none of the councils business. I plan to join with her before they get wind of an adult being brought here.'

Aidens eyes widened. 'You can't seriously think the girl will accept a proposal of marriage? Not only did you illegally bring a mortal here- her being over twenty one, but you sent her chosen mate back with no memory of her!'

Jareth slammed a fist down on the desk and stood, moving out from behind his desk to intimidate his advisor. 'She doesn't need to accept a proposal. She is MINE. All she needs is my ring on her finger and the council cannot take her from me.'

Aiden contemplated what he was saying. He had known Jareth his whole life and before they were king and advisor they were best friends. Jareth was usually a good, fair king but the girl had changed him somehow, making him irrational and angry.

Aiden looked into the mirror. He would have to go see just what was so special about the girl.

'Jareth forgive me but I just don't understand. I'm sure she's beautiful but why couldn't you have chosen to become obsessed over one of the numerous fey women vying for your attention? The repercussions of this will be enormous.'

Jareth shook his head. 'Don't you see Aiden? I don't care anymore. Without her there is no meaning to my life. When I first lay eyes on her in that park I knew she would be mine-I HAD to have her. Now I do have her and NO ONE will take her from me.'

His advisor sighed. 'As you wish your majesty.' His tone was slightly sarcastic, and Jareth was surprised. Aiden had not spoken so formally to him for centuries. Well he would just have to get used to the fact that Sarah was going to be staying.

'I would like you to look after her for a few days. I'm going to be busy with some business in the troll kingdom and she will need to be watched. She is…a little upset.' Aiden snorted, watching the brunette sobbing on her bed. A little upset was a rather large understatement.

'Of course my king.' Aiden bowed and left.

* * *

Sarah didn't know how long she had been crying for. To be honest, she didn't really care. Her tears had run dry, and she was emotionally as well as physically exhausted. Why did Jareth have to ruin her life? Was he so intent on revenge that he felt the need to bring her to this horrible place full of strangers? Even her friends were lying traitors, she reflected bitterly, remembering Hoggles deception.

Eventually Sarah fell into a restless and fitful sleep, waking periodically in the night and crying again when she realised she was not home in bed but in the underground.

* * *

Sarah was woken to sunlight on her face, and for a moment was content until she opened her eyes and was struck with such an intense longing for home that she was left gasping with the pain of it.

A knock on her door had her eyeing it distrustfully. She ignored it until it came again a short time later. Figuring Jareth wouldn't knock, Sarah invited them to enter.

A tiny, women entered, carrying a plate so full of food that it looked like she was going to fall over. She gave Sarah a huge smile before breaking into excited chatter.

'My name is Holly dear and I must say I am very pleased to see you here! You will be a delightful addition to the kingdom…' Holly trailed off when she saw the murderous look on Sarah's face.

'Anyway,' the women hurried on flustered, 'I will be attending to all your needs so just sing out if you need anything!'

With that she was gone, and Sarah looked at the food doubtfully. She truly did not want food; in fact the mere thought of it caused her to nearly lose what little she had in her stomach. Rolling onto her stomach, Sarah fell back asleep, unaware when Molly came a few hours later and frowned over the uneaten food before replacing it with a new plate.

This continued for two days. Molly would bring food, and Sarah would ignore both it, and the cheerful women. In between periods of crying and sleeping, Sarah reflected on how miserable the rest of her life was going to be. Finally, on the evening of the second day, the door crashed open to reveal a beautiful man, who also looked very angry as far as Sarah could see.

Curly dark hair framed a face that should be illegal, Sarah observed. The effect of the hair and his sea-blue eyes gave the impression that he was a fallen angel.

His face was all hard angry lines, but you would have to be blind not to see the full mouth and long lashes that made him so attractive.

He was wearing clothes like Jareth, she noted, and also noticed that while tights were unfashionable where she came from, they gave the added benefit of being able to see clearly, every outlined muscle in a mans legs.

Her mouth dry, she met his eyes once more, and was frightened by what she saw in them. He had been assessing her too; she realised, and pulled the covers more tightly around herself.

Aiden smirked inwardly at the fact that he had caught her admiring him. He knew he was no ugly duckling, but he wouldn't have expected her blatant appraisal of him. He allowed a flicker of amusement to cross his face as he watched her cover herself. Too little too late. He had not missed the creamy breast, barely covered with a lacy bra. So she liked to sleep in her underwear did she?

'Snap out of it.' He thought to himself. 'She is Jareths. Just do what you have to do and get out.'

Stalking forward he grabbed the woman and hurled her out of bed. She immediately began to shriek and struggle. 'Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?'

Marching her towards the bathroom he gritted out between clenched teeth. 'I am the king's advisor and you have sulked long enough. You need a bath and a meal.'

Spinning around she kicked him in the shin and he released her. 'That is what you are, not who you are and I believe I NEED to go home!'

He sneered down at her. 'My name is Aiden. Jareth is away on business and so has made it my job to look after you. You will behave and take a bath before I bathe you myself.'

Sarah's mouth dropped open. 'Excuse me? I am not a fucking child so don't treat me like one.'

Faster than she could have believed possible, Aiden had her chin gripped in one hand.

'That language will stop immediately. You will also watch your tone. And you are acting like a child.'

Releasing her chin, Aiden grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the bathroom. He was unprepared for her fist and was shocked when it struck him in the side of his face. Aidens amazement had made him release her arm and Sarah took advantage of this and began backing away.

He matched her step for step, until he had backed her against her door. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Sarah lifted her chin in defiance and looked him straight in the eye. He was furious and she could see him battling to contain his anger.

Aiden couldn't believe the gall of this woman. She had hit him. Hit him bloody hard too if the throbbing in his cheek was anything to go by.

It was his reaction that was rattling him though. This beautiful woman had dared to hit him and yet he couldn't decide whether he wanted to strangle her or kiss her. He looked down at her heaving breasts as she took in a lungful of air, and was reminded of both his close proximity to her, and the fact that she was barely clothed.

Aiden sighed. He had known her for five minutes and already believed she was the most infuriating woman he had ever met. Looking into her eyes, he saw her ready defiance, and behind her fury, an inkling of fear, which she refused to show him. Sarah was going to make a formidable queen.

Placing his hands either side of her head he watched as she drew herself even closer to the wall. She looked like a caged lioness, and he was sure she was waiting for her chance to strike.

'Let's try that again shall we? I'm willing to ignore the fact that you just dared to strike me, as I am not in the habit of hitting women, but I suggest you take yourself into the bathroom before I decide to make good on my threat, and wash you myself.'

He let his eyes trail suggestively down her body and was pleased to see the angry flush in her cheeks. Stepping away from the wall, Aiden simply watched as she looked at him and pondered her choices. Eventually, although looking murderous, Sarah walked herself to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Aiden smirked. Round one to him.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Let me know please! Merry xmas everyone and hope you all had a good one. Luv always Stace xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! Went on holiday and did the family thing. This chapter's a bit shorter then I had planned but I figure its quality not quantity that's important right? And if I had continued you'd all be waiting a lot longer for an update. Thanks for all the reviews!**

_Eventually, although looking murderous, Sarah walked herself to the bathroom and slammed the door. _

_Aiden smirked. Round one to him._

Sarah lay fuming in the warm water. Her hair had been shoved into a messy knot on the top of her head, and her underwear lay on the floor. She had been muttering darkly about no-good advisors for the last half hour, and had finally fallen quiet.

Cocking her head to one side, in an act similar to Merlins, Sarah listened closely for any movement in the next room. Surely he wouldn't still be there would he? Aiden had to be the most annoying man she had ever met (other than Jareth of course), and she was in no hurry to meet him again until she was fully dressed.

Climbing out of the bath and wrapping a large towel around herself, Sarah peeked out the door. He was still there, lounging across the bed and smirking at her. She grit her teeth. Now that Aiden had seen her she'd look like a coward if she didn't leave the bathroom.

Sarah walked towards the wardrobe with her head high. As she flung open the doors, a cry of dismay fell from her lips. Turning on Aiden, eyes full of rage, she advanced on him. '_Where the hell are my clothes?'_

Aiden let a chuckle fall from his throat. When he had realised that Jareth had indeed swapped all her clothes for gowns he had known she would be furious and she was definitely proving to be very entertaining.

'Yes well Jareth declared that you would no longer be able to wear mortal clothes. I believe he referred to them as barbaric.'

'I want to talk to him.' Aidens eyes narrowed.

'He will speak with you when he has finished conducting business.'

Sarah went red with anger. 'Screw his business I want to talk to him NOW.'

Aiden laughed. 'Don't you get it sweetheart? What you want no longer matters. You belong completely and utterly to the king. You will not have any rights until you marry him, and even then he will rule over you.'

Sarah went from a dark red colour to a deathly pale hue in the blink of an eye. Aiden muttered a curse as she swayed on her feet and grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her. Pushing him away, Sarah backed against the wall, shaking her head furiously. 'Don't touch me.' She said, tears streaming down her cheaks.

Aiden felt his heart wrench just looking at her. 'Sarah…' He started, but was cut off by her choking sobs. 'I won't marry him, I won't!'

Her legs slid from under her and she collapsed against the wall sobbing, her towel barely covering her.

Aiden was at a loss. He felt a stab of regret that he had caused her such pain. With all Sarahs anger and protests he had forgotten he was dealing with a very scared, sad and homesick woman.

He could deal with the pressures of Jareths impeccable standards, drunken goblins, and even his mothers nagging but he no one had ever taught him how to stop a woman from crying. And Sarah was bawling her heart out.

Aiden frowned as he watched her. She was gasping for breath now, her grief hindering her ability to breathe. Picking her up despite her struggling he placed her on the bed. Wrapping her in a blanket he held her against him, rubbing her back soothingly even as she fought against him. Eventually she ran out of energy, the lack of food taking its toll and just sobbed against him.

'Shhh Sarah, I'm sorry. I let my mouth run away from me. Hush please- you're going to make yourself sick if you don't calm down.'

This only made her cry harder and renew her efforts to escape him and he sighed. Where was Jareth when he was needed? A tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him that this breakdown was his fault though, and therefore it was his job to fix it.

Lying down, he drew her against him and listened as her sobs turned to hiccups and her breathing evened out. Eventually she fell asleep and he tried to inch away.

However her hand was tangled in his shirt and would unconsciously tighten every time he moved. Looking down at her, Aiden smiled. She was rather cute when she was sleeping.

Giving up, he closed his eyes for just a minute.

* * *

Jareth growled as he appeared in Sarahs room. Seeing his chief advisor tangled in bed with his future queen was not improving his mood any. Deciding to view what had happened before he killed Aiden, he pulled a crystal ball from thin air and proceeded to watch the past hour, laughing out loud as he viewed Aiden cop Sarahs fist in his face.

Although he couldn't hear what they were saying he had become rather good at lip reading and was therefore able to get the gist. He winced as he watched Sarahs reaction to Aidens harsh words.

Jareth sent the crystal back from wherever it had came, luckily for Aiden this was before he caught a glimpse of the fond look Aiden gave Sarah before he fell asleep.

Lounging regally in a chair directly in Aidens vision, Jareth cleared his throat softly, while sending a 'wake-up' spell in his direction. Aidens eyes popped open and he had the decency to blush as he realised the precarious position he was in with Jareths woman.

'It's not what it looks like.' Aiden said quickly as he finally pried Sarahs hand from his shirt. Jareth smirked. 'I realise that, which is why you are still alive. I really wish you hadn't let your mouth run away with you though. She's going to be hard enough to deal with without having yet another reason to hate me.'

Aiden sighed. 'I know but she is just so goddamn irritating.'

Jareth laughed. 'She's worth it my friend.'

* * *

**So comments? Questions? Lovely reviews? Hehe let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah woke to quiet male voices in her room. Pulling the blankets around her tighter she kept her eyes closed and decided to eavesdrop for awhile.

'How go the trolls?'

Sigh.

'More trouble than they're worth. I don't know why we made that damn alliance in the first place'

Soft chuckling

'Well is it all wrapped up?'

Another sigh.

'For now at least…how was the meeting yesterday?'

Snigger.

'Very boring majesty. Nearly fell asleep to be honest.'

'Welcome to my life.'

She raised her head to glare at them both and was momentarily stunned. Who knew he could almost look…relaxed? Aiden prowled the room looking much like a cat but Jareth was slouched (regally) in a chair, long legs stretched out and a glass of wine in one hand.

Jareth immediately noticed her scrutiny and smirked. 'About time you woke up, love. Would you prefer to eat here or in the dining room?'

'Neither.' Was her curt reply.

Aiden stopped his restless pacing and let his eyes track warily over the woman. Nope it was definitely time for him to be away from the temptation. Turning to Jareth he grinned sarcastically. 'Best of luck old friend!'

With that he disappeared, leaving both Jareth and Sarah scowling at the spot he had been in moments before.

His attention back on Sarah, Jareth stood and stretched. The wine disappeared from his hand and he sat on the edge of her bed. Ignoring her immediate retreat to the other side of the bed, he prepared for what would inevitably end in shouting.

Sarah began her tirade. 'I'm not hungry. I'm not wearing those stupid dresses, and if you think for ONE MINUTE I'm staying here-'

He was laughing. The bastard was laughing. Jareth noticed her glare and shrugged his shoulders.

'I'm sorry my dear but its just so amusing to hear you tell ME what's going to happen.'

His eyes turned to ice.

'We will both be eating in half an hour. You will put on a dress, otherwise you will go naked, which, I have no objection to. I don't expect you to be jumping for joy but you will soon need to accept that you are staying here for good.'

She opened her mouth but he cut her off immediately. 'Half an hour' And he disappeared.

Sarah, still stark naked walked to the closet and opened it. It was ridiculous the sheer amount of material that filled the huge space. How was she meant to run or fight in these ridiculous clothes?

Hearing a knock at the door and knowing it couldn't possibly be Jareth, she wrapped a blanket around her and then opened it to Holly who immediately bustled in and began chatting.

Going to the closet, Holly beamed and turned to Sarah. 'Only the best for you my lady!' Sarah rolled her eyes. Grabbing a few things, Holly handed them to her and instructed her how to put them on.

'Hurry up dear, and tell me when you need me to tighten that corset.' Sarah paled at the word.

'I'm not wearing a corset! What is this-the dark ages? Where I come from women are actually allowed to breathe!'

Holly looked like she was going to say something but stopped herself. 'That's something you will have to discuss with His Majesty, my lady. Now lets hurry, as I still need to do your hair.'

Sarahs eyes narrowed. 'You will have to choose a dress that I can wear without a corset because there is no way in hell I'm wearing one.'

Holly sighed and after a long look at the interior of the closet, she pulled out a long green dress. 'Put this on then. And you better hope he doesn't notice when he touches you!'

Sarah smirked. There was no chance of that happening anyway.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sarah was dressed and was sitting in front of a large mirror, watching Holly do something to her hair. She had brushed it until it shone and was now doing something complicated with her hands, causing her hair to coil and braid itself almost like it had a life of its own.

Finally, the woman was finished. Sarah gave her a weak smile without looking at the finished product. She didn't care what she looked like anyway.

Jareth came striding in, and studied Sarah. After a brief pause he gave Holly a quick smile. 'Very good work.'

Holly curtsied, eyes downward and then quickly left. Sarah stood and eyed him warily. Holding his arm out, Jareth was looking at her expectantly. She snorted. Did he actually think she would willingly touch him? Head held high, Sarah strode straight past him towards the door. If she was going to be forced to leave her room she might as well take stock of her surroundings-it would help when she finally escaped.

Quick as a cat, Jareth grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. He lifted his hand towards her face and Sarah instinctively ducked. He frowned but continued the movement, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Placing Sarahs hand on his arm, and ignoring the way she stiffened, he led her out the door.

Sarah seethed inwardly. The absolute nerve of the man-to dare to touch her and then ignore her. Feeling a wave of sorrow rush over her, she fought back tears at the thought of spending the next 60 or so years near this arrogant monster.

Jareth noticed the tears but said nothing as he led her down an elaborate passage, and a gleaming, ornate staircase. She would soon get used to being here and he was looking forward to spending eternity with her by his side, and on his arm. A wicked smile danced over his lips. He had yet to tell the little spitfire that she was now immortal, and failing any nasty accidents, would live forever. He doubted that was going to go well.

Once in the dining room, Jareth pulled out Sarahs chair and then waited until she was seated before seating himself. Sarah indulged in a quick glance around while he was busy arranging his napkin and ordering a servant to do something.

The table was huge, long and heavy, with what must have been a hundred places. They were seated at the top end, Jareth at the head of the table and Sarah on his right. No doubt he thought he was preparing her for the real thing. Sarah screwed her nose up at the thought. The floor was white marble, and huge marble pillars were positioned around the outside of the room. There were guards positioned throughout the room, standing beside each of the many doors and staring straight ahead. In case anyone attempted an assassination, Sarah guessed. She had no doubt such a thing must happen often with someone like Jareth being in charge.

Jareth was watching her face as she glanced around, and felt a tinge of anger as she seemed to dismiss the room. He was trying to show her that he wasn't the Goblin King that she knew, but was instead a man of unimaginable wealth who was greatly respected. Stifling a sigh, he watched as she screwed up her nosie and eyed the guards, a glint in her eye.

Jareth wondered what was going on in that intelligent head of hers. He had no doubt that she would indeed attempt an escape, and he was interested in how she would plan to execute it. He had seen more than one guards eyes flick to her when they entered so maybe she would plan to use her various wiles to bribe a guard. He felt a deadly rage fill him at the thought of Sarah fluttering those long eyelashes at one of his men, maybe biting that delectable lower lip as she attempted to look dejected.

Forcing himself to calm down, he turned his attention again to Sarah and saw that she was yet again fighting back tears. He motioned for the servants to bring out the first course, and hoped that if he ignored her tears, Sarah would be able to bring them back under control. He, of course expected that she would miss her home for the first few days, but it was hard to feel sorry for her when he felt so gloriously triumphant at the thought of her belonging to him. Sarah was finally his! HIS! And he'd be damned if he'd feel guilty for finally taking what rightfully belonged to him.

Looking up, Sarah met his gaze, and shivered inside at the stark possession she saw there. 'Yeah enjoy it while it lasts, Goblin King.' She thought, 'I won't be here for long.'

Looking at the first course that had been brought out, Sarah felt her stomach rumble and was thankful Jareth hadn't heard it. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of eating his stupid underground food. Eying it, she saw honey glazed yams, one of her favourites as well as many other vegetables. The table was also loaded with fruits, nuts, and they were bringing in meat. Sarahs stomach rolled at the sight of the huge roast. She had been a vegetarian since she was six and used her revulsion to curb her hunger pains for the rest of the food.

Raising her eyes, she realised Jareth was watching her. 'What?' She asked defiantly.

Jareth raised his wine to his lips and indicated for her to fill her plate. She shook her head. 'I'm not hungry.' He continued to look at her for a moment before waving his hand towards her plate, which became full of food. 'You will eat Sarah.'

Sarah looked at the meat on her plate in disgust. 'I'm a vegetarian.' She told him flatly.

Jareth frowned. He did not know that word. Sarah, seeing his confusion rolled her eyes. 'I don't eat meat.'

She almost laughed at the horror on Jareths face. 'Wh-why not?' He asked, stunned that anyone would choose not to eat meat. Sarah looked at him coldly. 'I don't believe in eating defenceless animals when I can survive perfectly well on other food groups.'

Jareth stared hard at her, as if judging whether or not she was lying. She met his gaze openly, and still looking at her, he snapped his fingers, summoning a servant. Immediately a man stood beside him and bowed low. 'Remove all the meat from this table and instruct the kitchens that our future Queen (and he ignored Sarahs wince), does not wish to have meat included in any of her future meals.'

The servant glanced once at Sarah and then was joined by more servants who began moving the various meat dishes.

Sarah looked at Jareth. He actually seemed to be expecting a thank you. 'I'm not your future queen.' She stated instead. She watched as his eyes turned ice cold.

'Protesting will not change your fate dearest. I suggest you get used to the idea.' He said politely, coldly, with that goddamn air of indifference she hated so much.

She stood. 'Fuck you.'

Pushing back her chair furiously, and letting it fall to the floor, she turned and stalked towards the closest door. Meeting the gaze of the guard in front of it, and knowing he would try to stop her, she gave him her best 'I eat balls for breakfast' glare. He visibly paled and swallowed but still moved in front of the door, preventing her from leaving.

Jareths voice came, amused and mocking from behind her.

'Do try it my dear. Although I assure you you won't get far.'

She spun to face him. Her voice was low and vibrated with rage. 'I hate you.'

'Sarah-'

'I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone. I will never marry you, I feel sick being in the same room and breathing in the same air as you.'

Jareth took a step towards her and visibly shook with anger.

'While that may be true _dearest_", he spat, 'You belong to me. You will be breathing the same air as me for eternity.' He watched as Sarah paled.

Laughing cruelly, he continued. 'That's right little Sarah. You are one of us now. You will be beside me, on a throne and in my bed forever. Tell me…how does it feel to be immortal?'

Eyes rolling back, Sarah passed out.


	9. I'm back

Hi everyone!

I'm so sorry that I havn't updated in so long. I moved away for a year to study and had no internet connection where I was living, only at school where I was constantly busy!

So anyway I'm back, and planning another update soon, although I realise I've lost all the people who were reading this story! So if there's anyone who is still interested, I'm going to work on another chapter now.

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone I havn't written for ages and kinda forgot where I was going with this story so let me know what you think of this chapter k?_

_Hope you enjoy!_

Sarah woke with a start, in Jareths arms as he left the dining room. Struggling wildly she threw a punch at his head which he dodged and looked down at her reproachfully. 'Stop squirming.' Jareth told her as he walked out the same door they had entered in.

'Put me down now!' Sarah yelled, still struggling frantically.

Jareth stopped. Irritated he unfolded his arms from around her and lowered her to her feet. Immediately Sarah swayed and grabbed onto the wall. Jareth rolled his eyes and reached out a hand to steady her.

'You need to eat.'

Sarah stiffened. 'Leave me alone.'

Jareth smiled, the dangerous smile that had caused fear in both friend and foe for many centuries.

'Never.' He breathed.

Walking into the room, Sarah sat on the bed and glared at him fiercely.

A servant followed and set up some bread, fruit and cheese on a table that Sarah was sure hadn't been there before. Standing, she was forced to sit again. Ok so she needed to eat. Frowning she tried to calculate how long it had been since she had last eaten a full meal…at least four days.

Jareth walked over to her and held out his arm, the look on his face telling her he would accept no defiance. Frowning, she placed her arm in his and allowed him to lead her to the table. Sitting down, she began to devour the food in front of her, keeping her eyes on her plate and ignoring Jareth completely.

Jareth smiled. At least she was eating. 'Sarah when you've finished eating I think we should talk.'

Sarah glared at him coldly. 'I have nothing to say to you.'

'Well that's a shame because I have a lot to say to you.' He replied decisively.

'You say that like I'm supposed to care.'

Ignoring her sarcasm, Jareth settled back in his seat and studied her. Pushing back her plate, Sarah did the same.

'You should continue eating. You look too thin.' Jareth instructed.

Rolling her eyes Sarah pushed her chair back. 'Excuse me I need to take a bath.'

'I'm not done talking.'

'WELL I AM!' Anger welled up, hot and furious.

'Sarah would you please listen and show some maturity for five minutes-'

'Maturity?' She hissed dangerously. 'You _steal_ me away from my home, break my heart, and ruin the best

thing I've ever had and you dare call me immature?'

Jareth rolled mismatched eyes.

'I didn't steal you. He wished you away and lost. That's how the game is played precious.'

'_Game??? '_This is my life. It's not a goddamn game!'

'Regardless you now belong to me. I suggest you get used to it because you will be with me for the rest of your extremely long life.'

'So what… I never ever die?' Tears filled her eyes at the thought.

Jareth sighed, raking a hand through his wild hair.

'Sarah you are now fae. When the thirteen hours ended you automatically became one of us. I had nothing to do with it. We can be killed by illness or an accident or even murder but we are much more resilient than mortals. Injuries that would kill you aboveground will now only take weeks or days to heal and barring any of that happening, you will never age, never die from being too old… Sarah it's a gift.'

Emerald eyes flashing Sarah took a step towards him. 'Take it back. I don't want it.'

Jareth turned away. 'I can't.'

Sarah closed her eyes. Fine. There were other ways to control whether she lived or died.

Jareth spun around. Stalking towards her he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Ignoring her outraged gasp he grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his furious gaze.

'Don't even think it.' He growled between gritted teeth. 'I would follow you and even Hades would fear my wrath.'

Sarah paled. 'How did you just read my mind?'

Releasing her he stepped back. 'We are connected Sarah. I have announced you as my betrothed and the labyrinth recognizes you as such. The more time we spend together, the more our auras and minds will merge, until our wedding night when we will be truly as one, in mind body and soul.'

Sarah shuddered at the thought of ever being that close to such a monster. 'So now you can read my mind?'

Jareth sighed. 'No I can't read your mind but I can sometimes feel your emotions when they're particularly strong. And when you think something like that…' He frowned, trailing off, and then met Sarahs eyes where she was waiting expectantly.

'When you practically shout such a thought, I can't help but pick up on it.'

Frowning, Sarah considered this. 'How come I can't feel your emotions then?'

'Because I'm shielding them from you.'

'Why?'

Face darkening, Jareth scowled at her. 'Because unlike you I can control myself.' He snapped.

Turning back around, cold mask once again firmly in place, he waved a hand, causing what remained of their meal to disappear.

'I have business to attend to tomorrow. Aiden will show you around the castle grounds.'

Seeing Sarahs mouth open to protest, he anticipated it and carried on, voice rising. 'I expect you to behave.'

And with that he disappeared, leaving Sarah to mutter about no good goblin kings.

* * *

Sarah was up early the next morning, eager to scope out the palace grounds and find a way to escape. She knew Jareth would be anticipating her making a break for it so she had vowed to herself she would have a good solid plan.

After arguing yet again with Holly over the corset, Sarah had once again gotten her way although Holly had pointed out that it would only last until Jareth noticed.

Sarah had rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, making her maid shriek with laughter.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door and Holly sobered instantly, opening the door and dropping into a low curtsey when she saw Aiden.

Sarah turned and let her eyes travel over him. Light brown jodhpurs a loose fitting royal blue shirt, and what looked like riding boots. She looked at him questioningly.

'Yes Sarah we are going riding.' He drawled, sounding, as always, like he was secretly laughing at her.

Scowling, Sarah looked down at what she was wearing, a long violet gown with a low neckline and long sleeves. 'Shouldn't I get changed?'

Aiden looked confused for a moment and then he recovered, eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter.

'No I'm sure that will be fine.'

Sarah rolled her eyes. Fine. If he wanted to humiliate her when they went riding she wouldn't stop him, she'd just make sure he suffered as well.

Ten minutes later they were walking out of the castle for the first time since Sarah had been back.

Eyes wide, and using her lawyer ability to retain detail, Sarah began looking at all possible exits and entries, where the guards were standing, and where there was shelter. She missed seeing Aidens eyes trailing over her, noting the lack of a corset and the half smile that lingered round his mouth at her antics.

They walked through a huge garden, strolling in silence in the hot sun. Eventually Sarah cleared her throat and slid a glance towards Aiden.

He turned his head towards her, that sardonic half smile on his face. 'Yes Sarah?'

Sarah shivered. He had a way of saying her name like it was a dirty word, a word that had nothing to do with her name, and everything to do with rolling around naked, tangled in sweaty sheets.

'How long have you known the Goblin King for?'

The smile widened into a grin. 'I assume you mean Jareth? You know saying his name won't make him any more powerful than he already is now.'

Sarah smiled and his eyes were instantly transfixed to her mouth. Aiden groaned inwardly. By the gods that mouth was going to get him in trouble!

'I mostly just do it to piss him off.'

He threw back his head and laughed. She was the most amusing creature he'd ever met.

Stopping, Aiden waited until she too halted and looked back at him curiously. He hesitated, knowing he was probably forgetting his place, but still… He sighed.

'Sarah you're making it so hard on him, why can't you just forgive him for taking you? You were wished away, it was well within his rights and yet you refuse to see his side.'

Those startling emerald eyes flashed with indignation. 'How can you say that?' She nearly shrieked. 'I was happy. For the first time in my life I had a job I was passionate about, I saw my brother every second weekend, I was marrying the man I loved, and the big goblin just came and took it all away on a whim. Do you have any idea how that must feel?'

Aiden frowned. 'I was under the impression that your relationship with your fiancé wasn't the happiest.'

Sarah shook her head. So Jareth had been sharing her personal life with everyone. How like him.

'We fought but we loved each other and I wanted nothing more than to be Jakes wife and grow old with him.'

'I don't understand why you can't just be happy that you experienced such a love instead of wallowing in this grief.' Aiden said.

She laughed, but not like it was funny. 'Have you ever been in love Aiden?'

He smiled, thinking of the skirts he chased and the women who pursued him.

'No I can't say I have.' He conceded.

'Then you can't understand that I would have rather to never have felt love, than to feel so loved one minute, and in the blink of an eye, it all be gone, and be left with this broken heart I have now.'

Her eyes filled with tears.

'And all because a foolish boy wanted someone else's toy.'

Aidens heart constricted. 'I'm sorry milady, that you feel so wronged by the King. I know he does not truly wish to hurt you, and I wish I could explain his actions in a way that would satisfy you.'

Lifting a hand, he brushed a tear from her face, and thought that he could not blame his King for wanting such a woman, but he wondered if it was worth watching her fade away into a shadow of her former self.

* * *

Jareth lowered the crystal and frowned. He had used a spell that allowed him to hear what Sarah and his advisor had said.

Throwing the orb against a wall and feeling satisfied at the resounding smash of glass, he pressed his fingers against his temple and the headache that was forming there.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sarah and Aiden arrived at the stables, where Sarah wandered among the many impressive horses with a look of awe on her face. 'These are all Jareths?' She asked him, stopping to pat a gorgeous painted quarter horse.

'Yes these are all his private mounts, although he also has larger stables around the other side of the castle where guests can ride and for messengers who need to change horses.'

Grinning, Sarah looked up into Aidens beautiful blue eyes. 'So which ones the fastest?'

Half an hour later, the horses were finally saddled, after a tantrum from Sarah who had refused to ride side saddle.

'This is ridiculous!' She had shouted, looking up at what was to her, a deformed saddle. 'This is the dark ages! I won't do it!'

Aiden shrugged. 'Then you won't ride.'

Sarah gaped at him. 'Are you actually serious?'

He nodded. 'I assure you I am quite serious. Here it is considered improper for lovely young ladies to be spreading their legs on top of horses.' He gave her such a lecherous grin she was forced to laugh.

'I don't know how to ride side saddle! I'm going to fall off!'

Aiden smiled. Now that would be worth watching. Grabbing her by the waist he lifted her like she weighed nothing, and threw her up onto the docile horse he had chosen for her, a lovely dappled grey named Trixie.'

She pouted prettily and eyed up his horse, a huge chestnut that was stomping its foot like a bull.

'Don't even think it.' He said warily, interpreting her look correctly. 'Dashire here would eat you alive.'

Sarah rolled her eyes and tried to adjust herself to the change of balance. 'This is ridiculous.'

Jumping onto his horse, Aiden laughed. 'You shouldn't have too much trouble princess… after all, its not like you're wearing a corset.'

Shocked, Sarah slapped him playfully on the arm. 'I knew you'd feel me up!'

Aiden threw his head back, roaring with laughter, and giving his horse a swift kick, broke into a fast trot as he led the way out of the stables

Nudging her horse, Sarah rode jerkily after him, giving up the trot as being too bouncy for her precarious position atop Trixie, and she settled into a canter. Her horse had a nice canter, she discovered, and knew Aiden must have chosen her for her rocking-horse like gait.

Catching up to where Aiden was waiting, she slowed down to a walk, and they ambled slowly through the forest, him pointing out various wildlife, and giving a brief history lesson on the lands.

Sarah listened to the low rumble of his voice. It was calming, and she realized that this was the best time she had had since she had been taken away from her home. She was definitely the most relaxed she had been for awhile.

Eventually, they jumped off their horses by a shallow river, and let them drink. Sarah stretched out in the grass. The horses were roaming free as Aiden had assured her they were too well trained to stray very far.

'Unlike you.' He had correctly pointed out, showing he had noticed her scouting out the forest, looking for places to hide as they had been riding.

Sarah watched the leaves blowing in the breeze above her head and Aiden leaned against a tree and watched Sarah.

She flicked a glance to him, noticing how stiff he looked in his riding gear. Patting the space beside her she motioned for him to lie down. He shook his head, a slow smile appearing on his face.

Sarah sighed. 'Oh go on I won't bite.'

Aiden chuckled and moved to sprawl next to her, watching the leaves as she was.

'Do you ever want to leave here Aiden?'

He thought for a moment, surprised at her question, although by now nothing she did or said should surprise him. Then he realized what she was getting at. To her, Jareth was a tyrant, a man who ruled by fear and fear alone. She didn't understand why he would stay and serve a King that she considered so evil.

'Jareth has been my best friend since I was a boy.' He shrugged. 'We were raised together almost as brothers and I would trust none other than Jareth at my back if it came down to it.'

Aiden looked into her eyes seeing the confusion there. Sarah still didn't understand that underneath it all, Jareth was a good man. He couldn't fault the girl though-it wasn't as if the king had ever let her see anything other than his arrogance and spitefulness.

Sarah, seeing she wasn't going to get any more out of him, spotted his horse, Dashire roaming close to her head. Not bothering to think of the consequences or the voice in her head that told her both Aiden and Jareth would kill her, Sarah shot to her feet, bolted to the large horse, and surprising both the horse and Aiden jumped on its back.

Aiden leapt to his feet, running over to her, but was too late, as Sarah gave Dashire a good hard kick, a slap on the behind, and they took off at a gallop back the way they had came, Sarah shrieking with laughter the whole time. 'Race you Aiden!' She yelled back over her shoulder, than quickly turned back, feeling an inkling of fear at the speed the horse was going. She gave an experimental tug on his mouth to see if he would listen, but to no avail as Dashire simply snorted and sped up.

Aiden cursed the mortal wench as he grabbed the smaller horse, vanished away the saddle with a wave of his hand, and leapt onto her back, heading straight after Sarah, who by now was out of sight.

Sarah, meanwhile, was rethinking this whole, leap onto a big, dangerous looking horse plan. Fighting back terror, she simply hunched down into the saddle, keeping her head out of the way of branches, and wishing desperately that she had a helmet. Dashire kept galloping, hooves pounding the ground, and powerful muscles flexing as he enjoyed being free, not having had such exercise for a long time.

In his study, Jareth felt a stab of fear that wasn't his. Eyes widening, he tried to lock onto Sarah but her emotions were too chaotic. He felt fear for some reason, elation and the sense of being free, as well as something that seemed very close to happiness.

Running to the balcony doors, Jareth threw them open and leaned out over the railing, spying his mortal, atop one of the fastest horses in his stables. Where the hell was Aiden? He wondered while his heart beat double time. Spotting Aiden come tearing out of the forest after her, he felt slightly better as he saw the determination on his advisors face as he fought to catch up to the two runaways.

Jareth immediately threw himself off the balcony, changing into an owl as he fell, and wings flapping, headed straight to the girl who, he was not surprised to see, had sparkling eyes and a huge grin on her face.

Sarah allowed herself to relax. Surely the horse would have to slow down soon, and she was having such a great time, the wind in her hair, adrenalin flooding her system. What more could a girl ask for? She risked a glance behind her and saw Aiden was actually gaining on her, a look of cold determination on his face.

She tugged again on the reigns and Dashire slowed to a canter, and then a trot. Allowing Aiden to catch up and trot beside her, she flashed him a big smile, laughing as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

So caught up in the moment, were they, that neither of them noticed the small goblin, dart out in front of her horse, causing Dashire to rear up, and Sarah, unprepared, to grab his mane in an effort to hold on.

Feeling full blown terror now, Sarah tried to calm the temperamental horse, but to no avail as he tossed his head, side-stepped and then suddenly bolted, heading for, what looked to be the entrance to the labyrinth. Sarah felt her eyes widen with the sudden thought that maybe the horse could be of some use to her in the near future.

Aiden panicked, heading after her immediately, but not knowing if he would have time to reach her before she got to the labyrinth. Feeling, what seemed to be a tornado whipping at his hair and clothes, he closed his eyes. 'Oh god.' He muttered, as he felt Jareths rage, boiling and ready to explode.

Sarah was holding onto Dashire for dear life, when she felt something dig into the skin of her shoulders and lift her straight off the horse. She was left struggling in midair, hanging from god only knew what while Dashire continued his flee into the labyrinth.

Raising a hand, she winced as she felt what was holding her in midair: talons. The wind she had felt had been from huge white wings, beating lazily, and as she felt, what appeared to be a huge white bird, lifting her higher, she screamed out for Aiden to help her.

Struggling wildly, Sarah raised her legs above her shoulders and head, and relying on abdominal strength she didn't know she had, she flicked her legs out and then back towards her and over her head, kicking whatever held her prisoner in the face.

The large bird dropped her immediately, squawking madly, and Sarah felt all the air rush out of her as she hit the ground, flat on her back.

'Ugggh.' Was the only sound she could make as she attempted, weakly to lift herself up, trying to get her lungs to inhale air.

Seeing the bird landing out the corner of her eye, Sarah jumped to her feet and rushed behind Aiden, pushing him forward and ordering him to 'kill it or something!' Aiden chuckled. Falling down on one knee, he bowed his head towards the bird, which was now standing on the ground, towering over both of them.

'Your majesty I must apologize for this mess. It was entirely my fault. You see-' The bird narrowed its mismatched eyes threateningly, cutting Aiden off.

Wait…mismatched eyes? Holy shit that thing was Jareth?

Sarah backed up, studying the bird-owl, she could now see. It had Jareths eyes, his lips, above his lips rested a huge beak, and his chest was the same, only lightly covered fine feathers, like what would be found on a baby bird.

Continuing her downward gaze, Sarah noticed that one thing probably hadn't changed, and blushed when she saw the size of him, quickly averting her eyes to his legs, which were well muscled and the same as ever only ending in talons. And then there were the wings. Huge. And White. Were the only two words that came to mind.

'Omigod.' Was the only thing she could think to say, as she continued her walk backwards, only to bump into the owl (she refused to think of that thing as Jareth), which had somehow appeared behind her. 'Well duh.' Sarah thought, slightly hysterically, if it was still Jareth then it made sense that it would have his powers.

Jumping back from the owl, she then bumped into Aiden, who had moved to stand behind her. She began hyperventilating. 'Ok no one panic, but I'm feeling very claustrophobic and I need everyone to back the fuck away right now!'

Aiden smiled. 'Sarah don't be frightened-' Eyes wide, she turned to look at him. 'Why? Can he smell fear?'

Laughing, he brushed back a piece of hair from her face and rubbed in between his fingers as he spoke. 'He's not entirely an animal Sarah. He's still mostly human.'

At that moment, Jareth roared, not quite a squawking sound, but close, knocking Sarah to the ground, he forced Aiden away from her and advanced on him. The only indication that Aiden was surprised was a slight widening of his eyes but he immediately dropped back down on one knee and bowed his head. 'I meant no offence majesty.'

Sarah watched in horror as Jareths bones seemed to melt. Her top lip curled back as she heard loud popping noises and saw things moving under his skin. She raised her eyes and was scorched by his mismatched gaze.

_There you go guys! I'll try and get another chapter out as soon as I can!_


End file.
